The lost
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: I woke up from a dead sleep to write this. I dreamt it. This starts nearly a year after Dean went to Lisa. Involves Cassie and her younger sister. I love the character Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up from a dead sleep to write this. I dreamt it. This starts nearly a year after Dean went to Lisa. Involves Cassie and her younger sister. I love the character Dean. **

"Damn it Sam where's Dean?" Cassie shouted into the telephone. The week old baby began to stir. She rocked her nephew. "Sam he needs to get here now. I don't care what damn monster he's chasing. He came here ten months ago and got Alana pregnant. He is going to help take care of his son."

When her younger sister became pregnant after Dean's last visit, Cassie had become suspicious. She badgered Alana for months but she wouldn't confirm that Dean was little Charles father. On the day he born his yellow blonde hair shocked everyone in the delivery room, everyone except Alana. She still refused to admit Dean was his father. Then Charles' eyes went from Silver to emerald green Cassie had all the proof she needed. She knew that low life Dean Winchester had fucked her little sister.

"You know Alana. Sam, she's had one boyfriend since she in her entire life and if James hadn't died they would be married by now. She's 24. Who do you think seduced whom?" Cassie sighed. "Please Sam, I know it wasn't intentional, but she had to leave grad school. I can only help so much and Charles needs a father."

Sam sat on his hotel bed his shoulders hunched pensively. Cassie was right Dean needed to know the truth.

"Alright I'll give you his cell phone number. Cassie, don't be too hard on him it's been a rough year." He pleaded.

"I promise, thanks Sam." Cassie wrote down the number before she hung up the phone. Fuck Dean. Her sis had a difficult year too.

Alana stumbled into the kitchen.

She stood nearly a foot taller than Cassie. Her milk chocolate skin still held the glow of pregnancy. She had piled her wavy black hair on top of her head. Cassie was envious of her unique silver eyes. They were a genetic gift from their maternal grandfather.

"You're supposed to be asleep." She handed her the baby.

"I'm hungry." She poured a large glass of water.

"Water isn't going to fill you up." Alana smiled her perfectly serene smile.

"I ordered Mr. Ho's." Mr. Ho's had become her favorite place to eat since she arrived in New York. The intercom chimed. "And there they are."

Alana had ordered three bags of food.

She was grateful that Cassie had been helping her with the baby. The 27 hour labor had taken a lot out of her and her recovery was slow. Their mom and dad were coming up next week. The only person who was missing was Dean.

She had heard Cassie on the phone with Sam. She was going after Dean. Alana almost cried. She didn't want to remember the night Dean came looking for Cassie. He had forgotten her which she expected. She hadn't seen him since she was a teenager.

He sat on the stoop of their apartment building. He was still beautiful, a green eyed Adonis with spiky blonde hair. James had been dead for just a few weeks and she was heading home with two-fifths of Jack. She had been drinking herself to sleep for days.

"Hey, Dean." She stopped in front of him. "You look like crap."

"Do I know you?" He looked confused.

"Alana, Cassie's sister." She smiled when his eyes lit up in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Cassie." He stood and took her bag without asking. He looked in and smirked. "Plan on sharing?"

"Do you have something you want to forget?" She moved past him to unlock the door.

"Sister you have no idea."

That was all it took. They emptied both bottles while watching T.V. in her room. At some point she passed out. When she woke up the next morning they were naked and wrapped in each other's arms. Dried tears marred his beautiful face.

She tried to move but her body was sore. She had bruises on her wrist and arms. By the throbbing in between her thighs she suspected she would be bruised there also. Dean hadn't fare any better. There were scratches and bit marks on his chest and shoulders.

"Kinda went crazy huh?" His cell phone rang. He ignored and rolled her on her back.

"Maybe just a little." She smiled. His erection pressed against her thigh.

"One more round?" He asked before sliding into her.

That was their night. Most of it she couldn't remember. He left a few hours later. His gift to her had been their son.

"I need to go out of town tomorrow. Do you think you'll be alright by yourself?" Cassie asked after she sent several text messages.

"We'll be fine sis. Won't we?" She whispered to her son. Charles' mouth opened and closed like a dying fish as he searched for his dinner.

Cassie took out her digital and began snapping pictures. She had been collecting them in an album since the baby was born. Her favorite was from the day Alana had given birth to him. She sat on the hospital bed staring at him. Tears streamed down her tired face and her hair was wild against her head. Cassie could still see the beads of sweat on her brow.

"Cassie stop. Eat something." She took one more picture of her nephew drinking from his mother's breast. He looked at her out from the corner of his eye. Cassie snapped the picture pleased that she had a great shot of his familiar eyes. Dean wouldn't be able to deny this child.

The Robinson girls ate and laughed until Alana was ready for bed.

"I'll call you when I land and Mrs. Wong will check on you and Charles." They hugged. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Be careful."

Cassie hurried to her apartment two stories above Alana's. Adam, her live in boyfriend, worked for the NYPD and offered to help her find Dean. She texted the cell number Sam had given her and would be making the trip with her.

"Hey," He walked over and kissed her. He was tall, brown and delicious all over. He reminded her of D'Angelo. He would even sing "untitled" for her. Naked. "How's our girl?"

"Tired, I swear if dean doesn't man up I may have to kill him." She smiled when he presented the printout with Dean's address on it. "You are simply amazing."

"You know this man is supposed to be dead?" He asked taking her digital camera from her. He put the memory card into the slot and started printing out the photos.

Adam couldn't help but smile when he saw Alana's face. She was a good kid. He met her and Cassie through his late partner James.

He felt sorry for her. This bastard really screwed her over when she was at her worst. He would love a few hours alone with Winchester.

"We need to get to bed our flight leaves at eight." He laid the pictures out on the table to dry before taking her in his arms. "Don't worry, everything will work out or I'll shoot the bastard."

Let's go visit Dean and Lisa. I really do dislike the character.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester stood behind his bar-b-que grill with an apron over his jeans and t-shirt that said "kiss the cook". Lisa had come over plenty of times to do just that.

She sat at the table with the other mothers. Judging by the look on their faces she had told them what the Doctor had said just two days before. They would never have a child of their own. An infection Lisa had for years built up scar tissue in her uterus. They couldn't afford invetro treatments.

She was depressed, but put on a great show. Ben was turning ten and all he wanted was a pool party with his friends. They were eager to keep him happy. He and his friends jumped into the pool splashing the young girls who lounged next to it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean swung around at the familiar voice.

Cassie stood at the back gate holding a large black book in her hands. A tall black man stood behind her. He screamed cop.

"Cassie?" The look on her face told him this wasn't a friendly visit.

He watched the man put a restraining hand on her shoulder. She knocked it away. Her hands flayed wildly.

"He gets to play house and have another woman's child call him daddy while Alana is at home caring for _his _child alone?" Dean's heart stopped cold when he heard Alana's name. He looked over at an equally stunned Lisa when she mentioned a baby.

"Dean, man I think you need to handle this before the kids hear her." His buddy Scott took the spatula from him.

"Yeah," Dean rushed over to Cassie as quickly as his legs would carry him. Lisa was behind him. "Let's go inside."

Cassie and Adam followed him through the patio boors. Lisa closed them behind her.

"Why didn't you check on Alana after your night together?" Cassie all but screamed at him. "You left her pregnant and alone. What were you thinking? You know what she's been through and you left her."

"There were things going on that I can't explain." He took Lisa's shaking hand.

"Here." She shoved the album at him. "She wouldn't tell me who the father was but as soon as I saw that baby I knew it was you. How dare you treat her like some gutter snipe."

The five by seven photo on the cover told Dean everything he needed to know. The baby was a miniature of him.

"God." Lisa's hand went to her stomach.

Cassie bit back a scathing remark. Adam had explained who Lisa was and her connection to Dean on their way over to the house. That was one of the things she loved about him. He was meticulous and efficient.

"I didn't know." He whispered.

"Of course you didn't. All your old numbers were disconnected. She didn't have a way of contacting you." Cassie balled her fist up in an effort not to hit him. "Here you are playing house with this woman and her child while Alana struggled to keep your son alive in her."

"What are you talking about? You can't blame Dean if he didn't know." Lisa defended. Her entire body shook. _Dean has a child. A baby. A baby she could never give him._

"What are you going to do Dean?" Adam asked watching Cassie pace.

"He's going to claim his baby." Lisa answered for him. "Leave an address and we'll make arrangements to visit by the end of the week."

"Ha, going to bring your little family to visit the one you left behind?" She snarked.

"Damn it Cassie, I didn't know." He shouted.

"I don't believe you. If you really didn't suspect why did you cancel all of the numbers you gave me. So much for taking care of those you care about." Cassie said snidely.

"Cass…" Adam wrapped his arms around her. "Alana deserves better than this crap you've pulled. When you come to New York you better have a plan."

He led Cassie out of the house.

"Dean?" Lisa placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry babe." He pulled her into his arms. He thought his life had settled down. Now he had a son and it wasn't by his girlfriend.

He had been considering adopting Ben, but that meant searching for his father and Lisa didn't want to do that. He looked over her shoulder at the picture on the album. The baby gave a half smile. He was beautiful.

"Alright. We can't deal with this now. Ben will notice we're gone." He nodded.

Lisa took the book and put it in the cabinet.

_Out of sight, out of mind._

He followed her outside pasting a smile on his face when Ben ran up to him.

"Were you making a baby?" He asked. Lisa's shoulders hunched but she kept walking.

"Not today man." Dean tussled his hair.

**Later**

Dean sat in their bed looking at the intimate pictures of Alana and the baby. In fact all of them except the one on the cover showed Alana holding his son.

"It's like she doesn't want you to forget who his mother is." Lisa said from behind him.

"Alana is a good kid." He turned the page. She sat on her bed holding the baby to her breast. Her silver eyes took on a ghostly effect in the light. They had turned a deep gray when she shivered beneath him.

"I made arrangements to take time off from the studio. Carols giving me two weeks. Since Ben doesn't have school he can come and met his new baby brother." Dean nodded, but kept turning the pages. "We'll have to stay some place cheap and budget for meals, but we can make it work."

"Thanks, look I know…" She shook her head against his back.

"It doesn't matter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Days Later**

Adam stood next to Cassie in front of their apartment building. She had fumed the entire flight home. Dean and his family passed them on their way to their coach seats. The only thing that made her happy was being able to stretch out while he was being tortured by several crying toddlers.

She had decided not to call Alana, but he knew she wouldn't like this particular surprise so he called. She had taken the news surprisingly well. She told Adam she didn't care who Dean was with. The only person she was concerned with was Charles.

Adam felt obligated to tell her about Lisa's past and her numerous one night stands. That did seem to concern her. Adam assured her that someone would be with her and them all the time.

"Cassie can't we wait inside it's freezing." He was right, but Dean's cab pulled up right then.

Dean stepped out and helped Ben and Lisa across the frozen street.

"Cassie this is Ben." Lisa said placing a protective hand on his shoulder.

Cassie nodded at him.

"Do I get to meet my new brother now?" Cassie stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. Adams squeezed her hand.

"Come on." They turned to go inside when Lee from Mr. Ho's ran up behind them.

"Cassie! Alana's weekly order." He held up two large bags. "Tell her she's going to turn into an eggroll."

"I will." Cassie laughed as Adam paid him.

"Tell her mom is defiantly coming to the blessing." He waved at the door man and rushed back to his car.

"What is a blessing?" Ben asked when they had crowed into the elevator.

"Our Pastor is going to thank God for _our _little Charles." She knocked on the apartment door.

"Hey, you're back. Dean…you must be Lisa and Ben. Welcome." Alana stood holding the baby to her breast. "Food. Thank the heavens."

She turned and hurried into the kitchen.

"Can I see my baby brother now?" Ben asked rushing in behind her.

Alana looked from Lisa to Dean making it clear that they would be talking before the night was over.

"Aright." She gently pried his mouth from her nipple and adjusted the blanket over her shoulder. "You're cold so don't touch him. Babies can't warm themselves up like big kids can."

"O.k." She knelt so he could clearly see the squirming child. "Is he mad?"

"No, his hungry." She stood with Adams help at adjusted Charles again. "How about you? Would you like some Chinese food?"

Ben nodded. Cassie took their coats and Adam directed them to the hall bathroom. Alana set the table and took out sodas. Ben began reaching for food when Alana corrected him.

"Ben we say grace in this house sweet heart." Ben frowned not sure what to do. Cassie took Adams and Alana's hands. She raised them slightly. Ben took Lisa and Dean's hands and bowed his head like the other three adults did. Adam said a quick prayer.

"Amen." They said in unison. Dean stared as she burped Charles and rocked him.

"Can I hold him?" He asked in a gruff voice.

She smiled and patted the empty seat next to her.

"Have you ever held a baby?" She asked. He shook his head. "Hold your arms to make a v. good. The crook of your arm is to support his head. Your hand holds his bottom and your forearm supports his back. Ready?"

"Yeah." She placed the baby in his arms.

Dean held his breath when Charles squirmed.

"You're not going to drop him he just needs to get use to your smell." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Lisa watched from her end of the table, her stomach in knots. He looked perfect holding his child. Her hands began to sweat when Alana touched his arm. They looked like a family. She had to get him to see her that way.

"Can I hold him?" Cassie frowned, but Alana smiled.

"Su…" Cassie cut her off.

"Shouldn't you put him in his crib so everyone can eat?" She looked at her sister. Alana sighed and went to take the baby from Dean. "I think Dean should do it after all he needs to get accustomed to caring for Charles."

"Can I?" He asked awed when the baby yawned.

"Sure, I'll walk with you." He slowly stood up. The minute long journey to her room took almost five minutes. Dean stopped every time the baby squirmed.

Once in the room Alana took him and changed his diaper.

"Is my little man sleepy?' She rocked him for a minute before placing him in the bassinet. She could feel Dean's heat behind her. When she straightened her back was pressed against his chest.

Her breath caught when his hand spread over her still heavy belly. He dipped his head into the croak of her neck. He wrapped his other hand around her waist. His erection pressed into her butt.

"Dean. I'm not a whore please don't treat me like one." He stepped back from her. "There's a rocking chair in the corner. I suggest you take some time to get yourself together before you join us again."

He nodded. Alana walked out of the room leaving him alone with his son.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what came over him. He couldn't stop himself from reaching for her. She looked perfect holding his son. His physical reaction was instantaneous.

He loved Lisa, but all he wanted was a family. When they got the news that they would never have children of their own he was devastated. That was all he wanted was a child of his own. Alana had given him that. His only problem was he lived in California and his son lived in New York.

Alana wouldn't move. Cassie was here and they were close.

Dean had changed so much over the last year. He lost Sammy and got him back. He lived in the burbs with his girlfriend and her kid. He sold the Impala to Rufus when he couldn't get a decent job. He didn't hunt any more. Everything that made him Dean Winchester was gone; except their baby.

When he came to New York he was raw and broken. Alana was not much better off. Losing James had taken her to the edge. That night Dean jumped off that preverbal cliff with her. He took her like an animal. They bit and clawed at each other. Dean still had the scar.

He didn't do right by her. He should have come to her instead of going to Lisa first. Alana was a good woman and she deserved better.

"Dean?" Lisa stood in the door way. "Is everything alright?" She walked over to where he stood by the bassinet. "He's beautiful."

"Yeah, she did good." He watched as she touched the baby's hand. He stopped himself before he snatched her away. "We should get back in there."

"Alright, are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He took her hand and dragged her from the room.

"Dean what's wrong?" She pulled him.

"It's been a long day I think we need to head back to the hotel." He let go of her and strode into the living room. "Ben, get your coat. Alana we're heading back to the hotel if you need anything call me."

He hurried his family out of the apartment.

"What was that all about?"Adam asked.

Cassie looked at Alana.

**Later**

Dean sat on the edge of the bed talking to Sam. He had just arrived in New York with Bobby. They were staying a few blocks away. Dean had text him to with pictures of the baby. He could hear the smile in his voice. Sammy was a proud uncle. He would talk to Alana about them visiting the baby tomorrow if she was up to it.

He forgot that she had just delivered their son less than two weeks ago.

"O.k. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lisa stood in the bathroom door talking Ben through brushing his teeth.

"Dad?" Ben called out. "Why wouldn't that woman let me hold Chuck?"

"New mommies are like that baby. They don't like to share their babies." Lisa explained pushing him towards the other double bed.

"She let Dad hold him." He sighed.

"Dean's his father. Anyway I don't think she wanted to share with him either." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Night baby."

"Night kiddo." Dean went to the other side of the bed and kissed his forehead.

Lisa took his hand and pulled him into their bad. She laid her head against his chest and fell into a fitful sleep.

Dean sat up for a while watching TV. He went to sleep dreaming about his son calling another man daddy.

Sam was up bright and early the next morning with breakfast in hand. He and Bobby had spent most of the trip up to New York talking about baby Charles.

He felt guilty for making Dean promise to go to Lisa. Even he could see the first time they had dinner together that something was off in the relationship. Now with the baby Sam didn't know what was going to happen.

"Hey, Sam." Lisa answered the door dressed in tight blue jeans and tank top. "We were just heading out for breakfast."

"Bobby and I brought it." He held up the bags. "Where's Dean?"

"Getting dressed." She stepped aside and let him in. "Where's Bobby?"

"Sleeping." Ben sat on the bed watching TV. "Hey buddy. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Sam sat drinks and bags on the table as Dean came from the restroom.

He blushed a little. He didn't like the idea of his little brother bringing his family food.

Times had been hard in the last few months. They had spent most of their savigs paying for fertility Doctors. They were living off credit cards and since he had settled in one spot he couldn't risk running any of his money generating schemes. His G.E.D. and can do attitude wasn't helping him now.

Ben sneezed.

"You alright buddy?" Dean ruffled his hair.

"He's alright just dust. I gave him his allergy meds." She took Deans hand.

He gave her a suspicious look, but sat down next to Sam and took one of the burritos he brought.

"So?" Sam started.

"So, what?" Dean took another huge bite.

"Tell me about Charles." He laughed as Dean took his third large bite.

"He's a baby. He eats, sleeps, and poops." Dean mumbled.

"Are we going to see him today?" Sam wiggled in his chair.

"Yeah, Cassie called and said anytime would be good."

"Cassie? Shouldn't you be talking to Alana?" Sam took a sip of his coffee.

"She was in the shower. Charles was making a fuss. Cassie said he doesn't like to be away from his mom." He laughed. "She's his food supply."

"How long have you known Alana?" Lisa asked taking a dainty bit out of her food.

"Years. Since she was five?" Dean nodded. "Then we didn't see her for a while. She got a full ride to this fancy boarding school."

"She was always smarter than any of us." Dean swallowed a mouth full of food when his phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Dean, Adam and I need to go to work and the woman who usually stays with Alana is sick. Do you think you could come over and keep her company? She shouldn't need anything, but her hormones are all over the place and I feel better if she had some extra support." Cassie hurried through her rehearsed speech.

"No problem." Dean stood up and closed the phone. "I'm going to head over to Alana's."

"Is everything alright?" Lisa asked standing up.

"Yeah, Cassie and Adam need to go to work and they want someone with her in case she needs help." He threw on his jacket and was out the door before she could say anything.

"We'll head over after Ben finishes eating." Sam assured her.

Dean took the stairs two at a time. The door man nodded at let him into the building. After showing his I.D. he was escorted to her apartment by a tall stocky man. Dean hated to admit it but he loved the security.

"Dean?" Alana opened the door. "Where are Lisa and Ben?"

"They'll come by later with Sam. Are you crying?" He touched the wet streaks on her face.

"It's silly. They had two babies die from RSV disease last night."

"What's RSV." He followed her to the bedroom after watching her lock the door. Charles lay in his bassinet sleeping contently. "There's my boy."

"It's an infection of the lungs. It passed through mucus. It can be deadly to infants." She began crying again. "I'm sorry. It's the hormones."

Dean tossed his jacket into the rocking chair and pulled her to the bed. They lay next to each other. Her head rested on his shoulder in the same spot that Lisa's laid the night before.

Dean didn't speak. He knew she hated being cheered up when she was sad. _I'll work my way through it. That way when I'm sad again it's not so bad._ He didn't understand it, but he accepted it like he did everything Alana did.

Instead he held her and rubbed her back in small circles until she fell asleep. Dean moved down in the bed until he was even with her and let her even breath lull him.

He woke a few hours later to find her gone. Dean checked the bassinet before walking into the living room. Alana sat on the sofa holding Charles talking to him while she fed him.

"Hi, we didn't want to wake you." He sat next to her and watched the baby attacking her nipple.

"I think he likes it." He didn't even hear the door open or see Lisa standing behind Cassie with a stunned look on her face.

Dean sat next to Alana. His arm thrown over her shoulder watching her feed their child. He took one of the baby's tiny hands in his. They looked perfect together. They looked like a family.

"Well it took some wrangling, but we got here a few days early." Aubrey Robinson pushed her way through the crowd. "There's my grandchild."

"Surprise!" Cassie cheered. Dean moved from the couch, slightly embarrassed. Their father Alan carried two large suite cases into the apartment followed by Sam and Bobby who also had two.

"My baby has a baby." He cried. Her parents took their place on either side of her.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Cassie caught the gesture and glared at her.

"Cassie tells me you've been living off of Chinese food; I know your sister can't cook. That's why mama's here. We're going to get you some good southern cooking in your belly."

"Hey, I can cook." Aubrey gave her a doubtful look. "I can reheat."

"Come on girl. I'll show you how to make a quick casserole." Cassie dutifully followed her mother into the kitchen.

"How is he drinking?" Her father asked. "Did the Doctor say he was taking enough in?"

"Yes daddy he's gained two pounds this week. He's doing great." She kissed her father's cheek.

"Well, your mother and I brought a few things." He nodded to the three large suit cases that sat by the door. "Now don't worry about us being in your hair. We're staying with Cassie and Adam."

"You're what?" Cassie stepped out of the kitchen.

"Go back in that kitchen girl and learn how to cook so you can get that man to marry you." Cassie sighed and turned back to her mother. "Dean, it's good to see you…and your family."

"Mr. Robinson." Dean shook the older man's had. "This is Lisa and Ben."

"Well what's on for today?" Adam came in behind Sam and Bobby.

"This little girl is going to get some rest after she feeds my grandson. Lunch should be ready by the time she wakes up." Alan shook his hand.

"I wish everyone would sit down. Y'all are making me nervous." Aubrey said from the kitchen.

Alana stood up and gave the baby to Dean to burp.

"Wake me up if he needs anything." Her father took her by the hand and pulled her into her room. He pulled back the covers while she slid into bed. "Thanks daddy."

"There's nothing too good for my baby girl." He kissed her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own it. Wish I did. Go Dean! Not the actor I don't know him. He could really be a jerk or a great guy. I don't know.**

Alana woke a few hours later to a quiet house. She hurried into the living room. Ben sat on the floor covering the Charles' body with his. He alternated between kissing him on the mouth and pretending he was pinning him like a wrestler.

Alana stood stunned for a moment. Her eyes raced around the room. Where was everyone?

"Ben!"She snatched the boy off of her tiny child. Ben let out a yelp. Lisa came running out of the kitchen. Alana quickly examined her gasping child. His lips had turned a soft shade of blue. She let out a breath when he began to scream.

"What is wrong with you?" Lisa yelled at her.

"Me? Why the hell was your kid laying on Charles? He almost killed him." She looked at Ben who was wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Is he sick?"

She pushed Lisa aside and touched the boys head.

"He has a fever." She screamed over the baby who refused to be comforted. "You brought a sick child into my house with a new born baby? Where's Dean?"

"He went to help your parents bring up another load of crap for you." Lisa yelled back.

"Get out, take your kid and get out of my house." The door opened and Dean rushed in. The two women stood toe to toe.

"What the hell…" Sam called over the yelling.

"What the hell?" Alana turned her anger on Dean. "Why would you bring a sick child into my house when you knew how upset I was about those RSV deaths?"

"Ben isn't sick." The boy ran to Dean and hide behind him. He reached down and touched his forehead. It was burning up. "You said it was his allergies."

"I thought it was." Lisa yelled back.

"Dear lord, what is going on here?" Aubrey hurried over to her crying daughter and screaming grandson.

"She had him on the floor and Ben was lying on top of him rolling on him and kissing him on the mouth." Alan crashed into the room. "Daddy his lips were blue."

"O.k. baby. Let my take a look." Aubrey pried the baby from Alana's arms and took him into the bedroom away from all the noise. Alan worked to calm his daughter who was hysterical.

"Get them out of my house." She said in between gasps. "I don't want that woman or her child near my baby."

"He's a kid." Lisa defended.

"He's ten-years-old. He should know by now that a baby isn't a toy. He could have killed Charles." Dean stood stunned looking from Lisa to Alana. Sam nudged him.

"Sam take Lisa and Ben back to the motel." He said stroking the boys back. He didn't take his eyes off of Lisa.

"Dean…" She started.

"Ben, get your coat. I'll be there soon." Ben went into the closet and got his and his mothers' coats.

"Dean…" Lisa was cut off by Aubrey's reentrance with a now calm Charles.

"Well, this one is fine. It's a good thing I never really gave up my training. I used to be a nurse you know?" She bypassed her weeping daughter and placed the baby in Dean's arms. "Come on girl I'll walk you down. We need to talk."

Aubrey took Lisa by the arm and pulled her from the room.

"Y'all can take the next elevator. Ms. Lisa and I need to have a chat." She pushed her into the elevator car and waited until the doors were shut before pulling the emergency button. "You've gone a messed with the wrong family girly. Alana was playing nice. Now she knows you want to harm her child and as for Dean, you've lost him; Just as soon as he sees those bruises on that baby's chest." Lisa's eyes widened. "You took that baby out of his mother's room where I laid him and put him in harm's way. How do you think Dean will feel about you? After all you have a child. He's going to question everything about you and your going to come out smelling like the horses ass, you are." She pulled the button and the elevator resumed its course. "Alana never had designs on your man. My girl isn't that way, but now you've declared war. You can't win this one girl."

Aubrey stepped into the lobby and spoke to the desk cleric. He rushed over to her.

"Ms. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building and not return." He placed his arm on her elbow and led her out to the sidewalk where she waited for Sam to come down with Ben.

**A week later**

Dean sat next to Alana in the emergency room.

The hits kept coming. He had seen the bruises on Charles' chest where Ben had been rolling on him. He called Lisa and told her he wouldn't be coming back to the hotel and that they should head home without him.

Then this morning the baby wouldn't eat and was cranky. Alana feared it was RSV. The doctors had called the police when they saw the fading contusions. Adam had foreseen this and filed a report about the rolling incident. Dean was grateful he didn't think Alana could take anymore strain.

"Baby boy Robinson?" They rushed over to where the nurse was standing. She gave them a soft smile. "I wanted to let you know your sons fine. He has a small cold. The doctor x-rayed his chest just to be certain there was no lasting damage from the incident and that's fine. We are almost done if you want to come with me you can take him home with these instructions."

Dean accepted the piece of paper and followed them to the room where his son lay sleeping. Within an hour they were home.

Dean had left to get a humidifier and stopped to see Lisa at the hotel. Sam packed his things and bought them to the apartment.

She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Ben had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I'm not going back with you." He stood by the door with his hands in his pocket.

"When are you coming home?" She touched his chest.

"I'm not." He said quietly. "I can't look at you. All I asked you was to listen for him for five minutes while I helped the Robinson's. You nearly let my son die because you're insecure."

"What about Ben?" She asked.

"You shoved this relationship down our throats. You asked him to call me Dad. Lisa we shouldn't be together. I don't even recognize who I am. I have bar-b-ques and Sunday brunches. I hang around people named Tom and Steve and Becky. I hate those people. Before this thing with Sam I would have ganked them."

"Because of this kid? Damn it Dean, you could have a dozen kids out there. You thought Ben was yours." She pushed him.

"I know Charles is mine and his mother wasn't yanking my chain for two years. You barely knew me and you opened your home to me. You see me what?...twice in eleven years and you didn't a second thought about moving me in."

"Oh and your precious Alana would do any better?" She asked snidely.

"If her fiancé hadn't died I never have gotten within arm's length of her."

"She's not special."

"She wouldn't fuck the neighbor." His eyes bore into her. "Remember Frank?"

"Dean…"

"I am broken. If I wasn't I wouldn't have been hanging on your coat tails begging for your scraps." His phone rang. "I'm on my way."

"Is that her?" She demanded. "Just get out."

"No problem." He slammed the door when he left.

Dean hurried to the subway and back to the apartment. He and Alana had done a lot of talking over the past week. She wasn't going to get involved with him unless he got help. Bobby found a therapist whose father had been a hunter like his.

Dr. Peterson was a God send. He felt great talking to someone about the life and he didn't feel guilty when he told him Sam was a douche for making him agree to stay with Lisa. The first session lasted four hours. He went back to the apartment smiling for the first time in months.

He wanted a better life not for Alana or the kid, but for himself.

Dean had been talking to Adam about opening a garage. Apparently Cassie didn't want to marry a cop. With a little creative computer work Sam was able to get him a clean social security number and an 823 credit score. Alan offered to co-sign the loan if they convinced his daughter's to move closer to home.

They got them to Connecticut. This was a great move since they would be restoring vintage cars and there were more owners of rare cars in the area than anywhere else in the U.S.

Time seemed to fly by. He and Alana married three years ago. Charlie was five now. His daughter, Deanna, was two. She had just given birth to their third child another son, they named John. Dean was planning on expanding the family further even before they had left the hospital.

Sam had a new hunting partner, Sandy. Dean hoped his brother was getting a piece. Bobby seemed interested in the new waitress at a diner somewhere near his house.

Cassie and Adam married and were working on adding to the family.

Alan and Aubrey visited several times a month.

Dean hadn't heard from Lisa since their break up. He kept up with Ben. He was doing well. Lisa had taken him to her parent's and disappeared.

The only thing missing was his Impala. Rufus said he sold it to a dealer a few years back. He had given up on seeing it again. Until this morning when Alan pulled up to take the kids for the day.

"I wondered if you can take a look at something before you leave."

"Sure." Dean sat his mug down and lifted Deanna out of her high chair. He stopped when he got to the porch. He was sure he would pass out.

His baby sat in the drive.

"Got her off this old crusty man a while back had her in storage. Alana was talking about your old car and I knew it was fate." He tossed Dean the keys. "Now give my grandchildren and go pick up my daughter before she gets cranky. Dean kissed his children and slid into the driver's seat. Finally. He was home.

**Thanks for reading. I will proof again this weekend.**


End file.
